Jeffrey Combs
| geboorteplaats = Oxnard, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0001062 | afbeelding2 = Shran2151.jpg | beschrijving2 = Combs als Thy'lek Shran |}} Jeffrey Alan Combs, geboren op 9 september , is een acteur die acht verschillende karakters gespeeld heeft in diverse Star Trek series. Andere acteurs die meer dan zeven rollen op hun naam hebben staan zijn Randy Oglesby, J.G. Hertzler, Vaughn Armstrong en Thomas Kopache. Combs heeft met allemaal samengewerkt. Hij deed auditie voor de rol van William T. Riker in Star Trek: The Next Generation, maar legde het af tegen Jonathan Frakes. Frakes, die de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aflevering "Meridian" regisseerde herinnerde zich Combs en gaf hem de rol van Tiron. Sindsdien heeft hij al talrijke optredens in Star Trek gehad, waaronder in 31 afleveringen van Deep Space Nine, 1 aflevering van Star Trek: Voyager en 11 afleveringen van Star Trek: Enterprise. In "The Dogs of War" speelde hij zowel Weyoun als Brunt, waarmee hij de enige Star Trek acteur is die twee onafhankelijke karakters speelde in één aflevering. Hij speelde ook twee maal mee in de laatste aflevering van een serie: DS9 "What You Leave Behind" en ENT "These Are the Voyages...". Onder de soorten die Combs gespeeld heeft in Star Trek zijn onder andere drie Ferengi, een Vorta, een Norcadian en een Andorian. Hij speelde ook een denkbeeldige mens in "Far Beyond the Stars." De naam van Tiron’s soort is nooit genoemd. Buiten Star Trek is hij bekend van rollen in films als The Man with Two Brains, ( , met James Cromwell en David Warner, Re-Animator ( ), From Beyond ( , met Ted Sorel), Necronomicon ( , met Dennis Christopher, Gary Graham, Richard Lynch en David Warner, Dillinger and Capone ( , met F. Murray Abraham, Stephen Davies, Catherine Hicks, Clint Howard, Bert Remsen en Time Winters), The Frighteners ( , met Julianna McCarthy), Snide and Prejudice ( , met Rene Auberjonois, Armin Shimerman en Mick Fleetwood), Caught Up ( , met Tony Todd) en House on Haunted Hill ( , met Famke Janssen). Ook in televisieseries en -films is Combs regelmatig te zien; hij heeft in onder meer Babylon 5 (met Andreas Katsulas, Mary Kay Adams, David L. Crowley, Patricia Tallman en David Warner), The Single Guy (met Olivia d'Abo en Mark Moses), Norma Jean & Marilyn (met Ashley Judd, Steven Culp, David Drew Gallagher, Alex Henteloff en John Rubinstein), Life Goes On (met David Graf en Bill Smitrovich) en Justice League (met Clancy Brown, Robert Foxworth, Virginia Madsen en Charles Napier) gespeeld. Manny Coto beweerde in een interview dat Shran een vast bemanningslid van de ''Enterprise'' zou zijn geworden als er een vijfde seizoen van Star Trek: Enterprise zou zijn gekomen. Optredens * Optredens als Weyoun * Optredens als Thy'lek Shran Afbeelding:Brunt portrait.jpg|Brunt (DS9: Terugkerend karakter) Afbeelding:Tiron.jpg|Tiron (DS9: "Meridian") Afbeelding:Kevin Mulkahey.jpg|Kevin Mulkahey (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") Afbeelding:Brunt (mirror).jpg|Brunt (spiegel) (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") Afbeelding:Penk.JPG|Penk (VOY: "Tsunkatse") Afbeelding:Krem.jpg|Krem (ENT: "Acquisition") Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey de:Jeffrey Combs en:Jeffrey Combs es:Jeffrey Combs fr:Jeffrey Combs it:Jeffrey Combs